Damon's Personal Hell
by phasmatosxincendia
Summary: Bonnie is the star victim in Damon's personal hell courtesy of the Phoenix stone. Bamon one-shot set post 7x09.


Hi guys! I'm new to the TVD but I was immediately sucked into the Bamon fandom as I'm sure most Bamon shippers were. I just love, love, love them and I swear the writers are tearing me apart little by little by not making Bamon happen! It's just utterly cruel! Anyways, this is my first every post on here as well as my first time writing anything TVD or Bamon related. I just had to! The writers left me so disappointment with the lack of Bamon scenes/story line. I really thought this would be the season where they would finally hook up but nope! Fucking Dries! Fucking Plec! Urgh!

Okay, enough ranting. This is set post 7x09. I imagine Damon's worst fear is having to kill his beloved Bonnie over and over again because well he loves her that damn much. So this is one of the ways he kills her, this fear comes from their time in 1994 where they were trapped in that prison world.

It was inspired by fan art made by an artist on tumblr, I believe her username is sassandsassagain her artwork (especially Bamon) is AMAZING.

Anyways,

Happy reading!

Damon's chest heaved as his eyes scanned the darkness, trying to detect the slightest movement but he was met with nothing but trees and bushes.

To most people, the woods would seem vacant, lifeless even. But not to a vampire, especially not to Damon Salvatore. Damon could hear her heart beating a mille per minute, her breaths growing shorter and faster as each second ticked by.

She was scared -petrified even. Her fear filled the air, almost as pungent as the smell of her sweet blood gushing out of her wounded arm. The two scents only fuelled his predatory state, causing his mouth to salivate, ready to attack his prey —Bonnie Bennet.

There was the faintest voice, at the back of Damon's head, yelling for him to let them out. It sounded a lot like his own voice. But he couldn't let them out, he didn't know how. Damon Salvatore was too far gone. If he didn't know any better, he'd believe that his humanity was off.

If only, it'd make things so much easier to bear.

Damon wanted to stop, to come back to his sense, he just didn't know how. It was too late anyways. His basic predator instincts had taken over and there was no stopping him. He couldn't fight it, couldn't stop it.

He was the predator and Bonnie was clearly his prey.

The longer he stayed away, the more his veins itched. It felt like sand paper was rubbing on his veins; his body screamed for him to consume blood. There was no one but her here, the whole town, heck the whole _world_ was void of living people. There was only her.

The need to catch her was overwhelming him, taking over his whole being rendering him irrational. It was a raw sense of blinding hunger.

He needed to feed. Now.

All Damon could see was red, all he could smell was her fear and all he could hear was her precious heart pumping blood throughout her body. The blood pulsing through her veins.

Damon want -no. _Needed_ her blood.

Due to his vampire hearing, he could hear the sound of Bonnie's small feet hitting the ground not to far from where he stood. Using his vampire speed next, he was in front of her in a second.

Bonnie screamed and tried to halt her body but ended up tripping over a branch.

Whimpering, she closed her eyes tight, trying to give Damon one of her famous aneurysms, however it did not work. "Incendia," she tried next, but to no avail. Tears welled up in her eyes as she had difficulty coming to the conclusion that her magic was still missing, even in her time of need.

 _It always does here._

The broken and hopeless look washes over her face as it always does in this exact moment. The moment she realises that there is no hope left, that she was going to die, again.

In that moment the little voice started to shout again in his head, now stronger than before. But as soon as it came, it was gone. The brutality that epitomises a vampire overshadowed everything.

Without tearing his eyes away from her, Damon's eyes turned bloodshot red as the black veins appearing his face, surrounding his eyes as his fangs descended.

Slowly, he stalked closer to her ignoring her whimpers and pleas. With tears spilling from her eyes, she cried "Damon please." Scurrying backwards, Bonnie tried her best to get away from him.

"Please what?" He taunted, inching closer, her fear doing nothing but thrilling the vampire cornering her.

"Don't do this," she whispered, "You don't have to do this, you can fight it." The look in her eyes were pleading, not with the monster staring back at her but with the Damon currently chained up somewhere deep, deep inside. With her eyes, she pleaded for him to come out, to break away from those godawful chains but it was to no use.

He was gone.

Tilting his head to the side, Damon frowned, "I'm afraid I can't Bon Bon. I can't fight it, it's in my nature," he voiced, "but what I _can_ do is **this**." In a flash, he lunch forward sinking his fangs in her delicious looking neck.

Bonnie's screams filled the air as he held her down, immobilising her. Damon's fangs pierced her neck cruelly, surely tearing her skin in a brutal manner. With his eyes closed, Damon basked in the taste of her blood as it flowed out of her neck and down his throat. He didn't couldn't stop. As he continued to drink her body began to grow weaker and weaker. Her heart beat grew weaker, but Damon continued to drain her until there was no longer anything left to drain.

Satiated, he finally released her now limp body. His fangs disappeared along with the monstrous look on his face. Using the back of his hand, he wiped the remainder of her blood from around his mouth.

Looking down at his blood stained hands, he froze seeming to come back to his sense. What seemed to have possessed him, fled his body, leaving him to face what he'd done.

His gaze drops to her body, eyebrows drawing together as overwhelming sadness flooded him.

Dropping to his knees, he whispered, "Bonnie?" His voice cracked.

"Bonnie? Tell me you're still okay." Tears fills his eyes as Bonnie remained unresponsive, eyes still wide open. Her once joy filled and sparkling emerald green eyes were now lifeless, vacant. "I-I d-didn't mean it! I didn't want to do it! I wanted to stop!"

"I wanted to stop." He whispered brokenly, lowering his head. Tears spilled his ocean blue eyes as he raised his shaky and blood stained hand, he touched her face, caressing it hoping that the contact would jolts her back to life.

However, her head remained twisted at an unnatural angle.

He brushed a strand away from her face, "Please wake up."

"I'm sorry Bonnie, I'm so sorry."

He clutched her lifeless body to himself, "Don't leave me. Please don't leave me alone."He begged, laying his head on her chest, longing to hear her heart beating to the rhythm he has come to love these past four months, in this hell. He thought this was his own personal hell before, when Bonnie was still alive and breathing. Oh how wrong he war, that was no hell, **this** is now his hell. He had no idea.

The pain he felt was the worst he's ever felt, it was unbearable. It pierced his heart. It almost felt like someone shoved their hand in his chest and was holding his heart in a death grip. Almost. He'd already experienced that, more times than he can count but even that didn't compare to this agonising pain.

"I c-can't make it without you." He whispered rocking their bodies back and forth. "I'll lose it."

Damon Salvatore was alone. Truly alone. Bonnie's gone and so is the hope she had for the both of us.


End file.
